


Happy New Year!

by CraftyDemonite



Category: Delivery Caribou, Original Work
Genre: Caribou, Centaur, Gen, Holiday, Reindeer, Taur, alcohol mention, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyDemonite/pseuds/CraftyDemonite
Summary: Donner quietly welcomes in the new year.
Relationships: Donner & Rudy
Kudos: 1
Collections: Delivery Caribou





	Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> This work features caribou-taurs.

Donner tips his head back along with tipping the wineskin upwards to ease the last mouthful of wine(half-mouthful once the contents slip past his teeth to rest on his tongue) from the bladder. He holds it a moment, enjoying the sweet, fruity tang of elderberry, until it threatens to turn unpleasantly warm and sour in his mouth and swallows accordingly. It burns going down and he sighs and returns his gaze to the horizon, partially hidden between the conifers and rolling hills.

Already the sky is warming, chasing away the stars and the constellations with sharp yellows and rich oranges, though the clouds still remain stubbornly purple and blue as though they haven’t gotten the message quite yet. Dawn is here, Light is here, bringing with it a new year and a new date that Donner must remember to write down in his journal tonight without messing up the numbers like he always does for the first few weeks.

It’ll probably slip his mind in the end. He’s exhausted and a little tipsy from a night of revelry and fun, playing games with his little brother and building the biggest campfire-going-on-bonfire he could manage, all the while roasting countless vegetables and gourds and breads and heating up hot chocolate after hot chocolate, eagerly awaiting the Light’s return.

He reaches back, his hand easily finding Rudy’s unkempt mop of hair and stroking it fondly. The poor calf tried so hard to stay awake, to fight back sleep so he could welcome the new year alongside his elder brother, only to practically collapse after gorging himself on candies and sweet potatoes and a single gulp of wine meant to warm his belly.

Donner doesn’t mind, of course, and is happy to let Rudy lay slumped against his flank, snoring softly. It’s the least he can do for not being able to get them to a proper town in time for the proper celebrations.

“Happy New Year, little buddy,” he murmurs, scratching behind one of Rudy’s ears until it twitches and his brother snorts and buries his face in the fur above his lower shoulder, “Let’s make this year the best one yet.”

  
\-----------------------------  
Fin.


End file.
